Job or Family
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: which is more important my job or my family


Disclainer: i do not own Shaman king but i do own myself aka the pov used and Nyssa

* * *

I hear screams coming from down the hall so I run to them, I hear laughter amongst screams, I see a tall boy standing over two dead people and in a corner I see a boy sitting there holding his head muttering something to himself he sees me then tries to get to me and then It all goes black.

"Darcy please wake up" yelled a boy shaking me he looked around 17 and we were surrounded by his friends. I bolt right puffing like I was just running for my life

"you ok" asked a really short boy but really he was 17 like the other boy who was shaking me telling me to wake up

"just a bad dream guys go back to bed" I say as a girl around 16 with pitch black hair came in

"ok what happened" she asked

"nothing" I say imitating her voice as I pull the blankets over my head only for the peace to be broken once again by a disturbing sound outside I pull on a sheet and click and I'm dressed and ready to take on the world. I run outside only to find my dear brother Zeke, he was standing on a big monster of flames I knew that was his spirit. I guess I better explain myself I have short blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. I can see spirits even though I don't have one I can see them. My brother gains spirit control and so does his friends it's over in a matter of seconds and my brother Zeke has disappeared and yoh is down for the count I run over to him I can hear his heart beating so I guess it was really hard for him to keep spirit unity for that long but my plan right now was to get him comfortable so his friends Len and Trey take him inside.

By now it's 7:00 in the evening and yoh is still not awake I sit there looking at him wondering why he has not waking up yet so I pull him close just a simple hug then I lay him down. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me

"finally your awake" I say as he looks at me

"I had the weirdest dream that you married Rio" he said before bursting into laughter

"I'm glad you think that is funny but some of us were really worried about you" I say as he starts to laugh again

"what's so funny this time" I asked slamming the door he just looked at the door.

I walked down the hall way to my room it wasn't much but it was home I figured I couldn't sleep right now so I took a walk not even bothering to tell the others where I was going before I knew it, it was midnight I walked back to the house to find everyone asleep accept one person Yoh.

"Go to bed yoh you need your sleep ok" I say pushing him to his room to where all the stars were shining in and he just lay down in a matter of seconds he was fast asleep I felt myself start to drowse off to sleep so I walked to my room I was alone in that room and I felt comfortable doing so.

CHAPTER 2

I feel my eyes start to open and I hear noises around me as I sit up I hear someone walk by my room they peered inside and all I could say was

"morning len" I see as he look at me strange

"you better come quick" he said as I follow him to yoh's room and everyone was there yoh was lying there as I walked over to him

"who did this to him" I ask to everyone

"it was Zeke, you were asleep we couldn't do a thing" said Nyssa as she looked at me

"I'll kill him" I yell as I ran through the door to my room where I pull on a long black leather coat over my blue t-shirt and long black pants and I walk over to my dresser and open one of the draws I pull out a chain and 2 guns. I walk over to the mirror and put a spike wrist band around my wrists and look into the mirror and see myself

_my old vampire hunting gear_ I think as I walk out and as I leave a grab my cell phone and car keys to a Dodge Viper GTS and run out.

"we can't let Darcy go she will get killed" exclaimed Morty as yoh bolts upright

"she is going after Zeke isn't she?" asked yoh as he pulled him self out of bed

"yes and I agree with Morty she will be killed" said Anna and Nyssa together as a blue light fusses in and I drop to the floor in an unconscious heap bleeding from variable parts of my body.

I wake up feeling miserable I try to look around me but I see nothing. I feel myself begin to panic then I hear a familiar voice

"how you feeling" asked Nyssa as she grabbed my hand

"well it's different I can't see a thing and I hurt in a lot of places some that I never thought could hurt but look at me I'm feeling pain" I say as Yoh walks in

"you ok?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug

"I'm fine" I say bluntly as my cell phone goes off to my surprise yoh answered it. After a few minutes he hung up

"that was a guy named Spike and he said he is coming over to the hospital to see you" he said

"oh that guy" I say

"how do you know Him?" asked Nyssa

"me and spike go back ages ago he and I were in a vampire hunting team" I say as the others walk in and I see Morty's face filled with confusion.

In a matter of weeks Spike becomes friendly with the group. We decided to go off to kill more vampires not knowing that Nyssa is a vampire.4 years later and Me and spike have given no contact to the others because we are so busy looking after Harrison.


End file.
